Field
The present disclosure generally relates to syringes and, in particular, to a syringe for extracting the contents of a sealed vial.
Description of the Related Art
Medications are often delivered in sealed vials. The medicine may be in either liquid form, and therefore ready to use, or in a dry, powdered form that requires reconstitution prior to use. In the case of a liquid medication, extraction of the liquid without introducing a gas into the vial results in a partial vacuum being created within the vial, which makes the extraction of the liquid more difficult. In the case of a dry medication, introduction of water into the vial, so as to reconstitute the medication, results in an increased pressure within the vial, which makes it difficult to introduce the water as well as presenting a hazard when extracting the reconstituted medication.
Vials are typically provided with a septum adapted for penetration by a needle. Vial adapters are available that include a needle, which is arranged to penetrate the septum of a vial, that is in fluid communication with a female needleless fitting configured to accept a needleless male fitting of a syringe. Common needleless fittings have a “Luer taper” conforming to an International Standards Organization (ISO) standard. Certain connectors have a self-sealing feature to prevent leakage of fluid from the attached vial when the syringe is decoupled from the fitting of the vial adapter. Certain vial adapters provide vent paths to the ambient environment to allow ambient air to enter the vial or allow gas to be expelled from the vial to the ambient environment. Certain vial adapters include a sealed chamber that capture gas expelled from the vial and prevent the expelled gas from passing into the ambient environment.